The Marauders (and Lily) pass notes
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: The Marauders pass notes in class! Here are some of them!
1. Is anybody there?

The Marauders (and Lily) pass notes- Chapter one

**Ok, I know this idea has been used millions of times but I really felt like doing it! Besides, I was bored! Can't blame me for that… oh well! Just read and enjoy and review if you want! Actually please do… **

**This story was taken down due to something I may not tell you but it is back again!**

**This is the key to understanding this:**

**Sirius: Bold**

**James: **Underlined normal

**Remus: **_Italics_

**Peter: **Normal

…

**James, James!**

**James**

**James!**

**Answer me James!**

What is it?!

**You're staring.**

So?

**At Lily…**

I don't see that as a problem

**I do**

_James, what he is trying to say is that he wants you to stop focusing on Lily and more on him._

**Exactly!**

Oh.

**James…**

What?

**You're doing it again!**

Ugh. I don't really care Padfoot. Leave me alone

**No my dear friend. I absolutely cannot do that!**

_Sirius! Stop bothering James and focus on your schoolwork!_

Exactly!

Wait…

_Yes James. Focus on your schoolwork as well._

But that is boring!

_Just focus._

Fine! I'm not passing this to you anymore!

_Fine by me_

Hey! How long have you been doing this without me?

_For a while_

No! Don't write anything Remus! You are too boring! And Peter, go away.

**What about me?**

You too

Hello?

Somebody talk already!

Anyone?

Why is no one talking to me?

_You told us to go away and please don't pass this note to me because next time I won't answer. Besides I'm apparently 'too boring'_

Oh

But I want someone to talk to meee!

Come back!

I didn't mean ignore me completely!

Hello?

Anyone answering?

Oh. Well bye guys?

…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! There will be more chapters later! I hope you will want to read them but for now… I have to go work on my other stories! **


	2. Broken hearts and singing

The Marauders (and Lily) pass notes- Chapter two

**Howdy folks! How's y'all? Good ya? Nice to hear. Well I hope y'all enjoy this chapter two of this story. And do me a favour and review for this poor young author, eh?**

…

**How do you suppose one would get over a broken heart?**

That's easy! Run up to the girl who broke it yell in her face, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" slap her then burst into tears dramatically, run away saying that she is so evil!

**Uh…**

_No! Don't do that!_

**How would you suppose going about it then, Moony mate?**

_Cry silently for one night then sing yourself a love song quietly, forget about it and convince yourself she was ugly anyway. And do nothing to the girl._

**Hey that is a great idea!**

_Uh, ok?_

That's not quietly!

_…_

Well done Remus, bravo…

_It's not my fault I did say sing quietly to yourself! Not sing out so the whole world can hear you!_

Could you at least make him shut up?!

Yeah…

Oh great.

He has officially reached the chorus!

Argh my ears!

Someone help meee!

_Sorry James. I can't do anything. Wait… what the hell is he doing now?_

Well…. It looks like he is dancing?

If you could call that dancing…

**I'm back! Did you like my performance?**

Yeah! It was great! Cough cough.

**James! That is not nice! Apologize to me at once!**

No.

_Sirius you know he didn't mean it. You did wonderfully. Although… don't you think it was a bit loud?_

**See! Even Remus is against me!**

I'm not.

**You don't count.**

Oh.

**Haven't you guys ever heard the song? It's meant to be loud!**

Yes, we have heard it. But it is a soft song. Not a pelt it out full volume rap song.

**Remus, I am deeply offended! How could you insult me like that?**

Ok, ok calm down. We like the song and all but just not your singing.

**BUT YOU WENT AWAYYY! HOW DARE YOUU? I MISS YOUU. THEYY SAY I'LL BE OKKK BUT I'M NOT GOINGG TOOO EVER GET OVER YOUU.**

_Uh Sirius, we really don't need the lyrics either…._

**Fine then! I'm leaving!**

He'll be back…

_Yep he will._

Ooh! Ouch. That must have hurt. I mean brick wall there? Hello? Don't run into me, I'm a brick wall! Yet he still manages to run into it.

I love that song!

_Peter, don't you think it's a bit late to say that?_

Um… no.

Wormy, go away! Chat over!

Why do I have to go first?

Correction, Sirius left first so... Just go!

_Well he's gone. See ya later James._

…

**I hope you like it! Feel free to give me any feedback or suggestions!**

**By the way, the song Sirius is singing is called Over you by Miranda Lambert. Also, I was going to get a sequel to the Creation of the Death Dancers out today but it turns I am not able to. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Don't forget the poll on my profile page!**


	3. I wanna talk to you!

The Marauders (and Lily) pass notes- Chapter three

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long but this fic is more of one that I just update whenever. Anyway, here is a new chapter for you!**

**James: **Underlined normal

**Sirius: Bold**

**Remus: **_Italics_

**Peter:** Normal

**Lily: ****Bold underline **

…

**Remus!**

**Remmy!**

**Remus answer me!**

**Talk to me!**

**Remus…..**

**REMUS ARE YOU LISTENING?**

_What is it, Sirius?_

**No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you.**

_Ok, fine. I have other stuff to do anyway._

**Wait! Remus! Come back! Don't leave me! I miss you! **

**Come back! I want to talk to you again!**

_You just told me to go away._

**I didn't mean it!**

_Well what did you want to say?_

**Ahh! Big scary Remus is looking at me! Get it away!**

_Right… Well, I'm just going to leave now then._

**Noo! Please don't go! Hey! Well… Hey James!**

**James! **

Yes Sirius?

**I wanna talk to you!**

What about?

**Actually never mind! I don't want to talk to you at all! Hey Peter! Petey?**

Sirius, I don't want to talk to you.

**What!?**

**But I have something really important to say….**

Fine, tell me.

**I'm in love!**

With who?

**With you!**

WHAT?!

**Ha ha. Just joking. Now go away!**

I'm leaving now…

**Yay! I'm all by myself again. **

**Hmm…**

**Hey Lily?**

**Sirius don't you even try. **

**But…**

**Shut up.**

**Ok…**

**Well, goodbye…**

…

**Hee hee, Sirius is insane. I tried to do this with someone but it failed… He thought I was mad at him then he thought I was sad…**

**Oh well!**

**Goodbye!**

**Please review!**

**And check out my poll.**

**Thank you!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Cookies to all! (::) (::) (::) (::)**__


End file.
